The Heart in the Wrong Place
by Stormstar12
Summary: Blossompaw is so excited for her third gathering! But what happens when an event occurs that might lead to an unnecessary death?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A cat walked in the forest. The rain pattered at his feet and a loud thunder crash echoed through the dark forest.

The tom approached a cave and walked in. It was dark and shadows fell across the floor. He then stepped on a branch that made a loud cracking noise.

"Hello?" came a raspy voice.

"Hi, Bone. I set the trap" the tom said in a low, dark tone.

The raspy voice came from further down in the cave. "Good. But is it good enough to do the harm?"

"No" the tom said. "I'll be doing the harm!" he hissed.

Then Bone stepped out from the shadows, his black and white fur streaked with mud. "You think you can do that?"

"I'll try my hardest!" The tom said confidently.

"You can't _try_. You have to DO! There is no trying. You either have to do or don't! You choose" Bone replied.

The tom held his breath. He let it go and said, "I'll do! I promise!"

"And if you don't?" Bone challenged.

This part scared him. "If I don't… I'll bring you to the forest so you can do the harm yourself." He tried to sound more confident then he felt.

Bone laughed. "I don't think so. If you fail… I will kill you! Now go back to your camp and when the harm is done, come back. Until then you are not welcome."

The tom nodded and backed out of the cave. He ran through the forest and stopped at the ravine to the camp. He looked behind him to make sure no one saw him and then he turned left.

He crept through the dirt place and slid back into the warriors den. He laid in his bed thinking that he had to do this and the perfect time was the next gathering.


	2. Characters

A Heart in the Wrong Place

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar- a dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Squirrelflight- an orange she-cat with green eyes.

Med. Cat: Jayfeather- a gray tom who's blind. Apprentice: Briarlight- a dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Can't move her hind legs because of a tree falling on them.

Warriors:

Brightwing- a sandy colored she-cat with blue eyes.

Moontail- a silver she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Ravenpelt- a black tom with deep blue eyes. Apprentice is Amberpaw.

Mintheart- a black she-cat with mint green eyes. Apprentice is Blossompaw.

Sunblaze- a yellow tom with amber eyes. Apprentice is Oakpaw.

Tigercloud- a light brown tom with a white chest and amber eyes. Apprentice is Hawkpaw.

Ashwind- a dark gray she-cat with green eyes.

Birchstorm- a light brown tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Amberpaw- a tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Oakpaw- a dark brown tom with mint green eyes.

Hawkpaw- a gray tom with stormy gray eyes.

Blossompaw- a white she-cat with black flecks and black ears. Blue eyes.

Queens:

Lilywind- pretty white she-cat with blue eyes. Kits are Brackenkit (Tom) and Brindlekit (She-kit)

Cloversong- a pretty brown she-cat with forest green eyes. Expecting kits.

Dawnpool- a fluffy creamy dusk brown she-cat with green eyes. Kits are Honeykit (She-kit), Dovekit (She-kit) and Dustkit (Tom)

Elders:

Sandstorm- a tan she-cat with lime green eyes.

Graystripe- a gray tom with yellow eyes.

ShadowClan

Leader: Rowanstar- a russet colored tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Crowfrost- a black tom with icy blue eyes. Apprentice is Sagepaw.

Med. cat: Littlecloud- a little brown tom with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Badgerfur- a black and white tom with amber eyes. Apprentice is Tawnypaw.

Cindertail- a light gray she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Darkpelt- a black tom with hazel eyes.

Foxwhisker- a reddish-orange she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice is Wolfpaw.

Hollyheart- a dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Ivyspot- a small white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes.

Owlstripe- a brown tom with amber eyes. Apprentice is Scorchpaw.

Pinestorm- a tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentices:

Sagepaw- a white she cat with green eyes.

Tawnypaw- a black she-cat with orange flecks and amber eyes.

Wolfpaw- a gray tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Scorchpaw- an orange tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Blacksong- a black she-cat with dark blue eyes. Expecting kits.

Brindleshine- a yellow she-cat with pretty green eyes. Kits are Boulderkit (Tom), Brightkit (she-kit) and Marshkit (Tom)

Nightflower- a Black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. Kits are Frogkit (Tom) and Jaggedkit (Tom)

Elders:

Nettlewind- a brown tom with amber eyes.

Cloudstep- a white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

RiverClan

Leader: Mistystar- a gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Reedwhisker- a black tom blue eyes.

Med. cat: Willowshine- a gray she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Warriors:

Echotail- a white she-cat with stormy gray eyes. Apprentice is Silverpaw.

Icepelt- a white she-cat with gray flecks and amber eyes.

Aspenheart- a brown tom with green eyes. Apprentice is Otterpaw.

Beechfur- a light orange tom with green eyes.

Cedarspot- a dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Duskblaze- a dusty brown tom with amber eyes. Apprentice is Pebblepaw.

Feathermist- a black she-cat with green eyes.

Willowleaf- a white she-cat with leaf green eyes. Apprentice is Shadepaw.

Apprentices:

Silverpaw- a silver she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Otterpaw- an orange and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Pebblepaw- a dark gray tom with light gray eyes.

Shadepaw- a gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes.

Queens:

Whiteflower- a white she-cat with purple eyes. Kits are Vixenkit (She-kit) and Stormkit (Tom)

Shimmertail- a silver she-cat with amber eyes. Kits are Skykit (She-kit), Rainkit (Tom) and Petalkit (She-kit)

Maplesong- a yellow she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting kits

Elders:

Lakefur- a brown she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Hailheart- a white tom with green eyes.

WindClan

Leader: Onestar- a brown tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Harespring- a brown and white tom with green eyes.

Med. cat: Kestrelflight- a gray tom with white spots and blue eyes.

Warriors:

Redshine- a reddish-orange she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice is Runningpaw.

Shrewtail- a black tom with amber eyes.

Birchfur- a light brown tom with darker brown stripes and amber eyes. Apprentice is Webpaw.

Heatherspot- a golden she-cat with blue eyes.

Briarpool- a dark brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Gorsestorm- a light gray tom with blue eyes. Apprentice is Shiningpaw.

Sorrelheart- a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice is Honeypaw.

Ashtail- a gray she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices:

Runningpaw- a light brown tom with white paws and amber eyes.

Shiningpaw- a light gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Webpaw- a bluish-gray tom with blue eyes.

Honeypaw- a yellow she-cat with green eyes.

Queens:

Goldenshine- a golden she-cat with amber eyes. Kits are Spottedkit (She-kit) and Fawnkit (She-kit)

Meadowsong- a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Kits are Finchpaw (She-kit), Mothkit (She-kit) and Thornkit (Tom)

Hazelflight- a calico she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting kits.

Elders:

Breezetail- a light brown tom with light gray eyes.

Sandyfoot- a tan she-cat who's blind.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Hello? Where am I?" Blossompaw yelled. Blossompaw was so confused. She ran and ran but came nowhere. "Hello?" Blossompaw called out. She gasped when she saw a big shadow engulf her. Then she felt something prodding at her side. She then woke up, startled. _What a weird dream!_ Then she realized that her mentor, Mintheart was standing over her.

"Wake up! We have a big day ahead of us!" Mintheart said. Mintheart nudged Blossompaw with her head and walked out of the apprentices den.

Blossompaw looked to her right hoping to see her best friend, Amberpaw. _Amberpaw must already be out training…_ noticing that Amberpaw's moss was empty. She then looked to her left, hoping to see her brother, Hawkpaw. He wasn't there either. Oakpaw, Hawkpaw's best friend wasn't there either. She then got up and went outside. A cool breeze greeted her to the early leaf fall days. She let out a sigh and then she remembered what today was. She shivered with excitement. _Today's the gathering! She really hoped that Bramblestar would pick her to go! That would make it her third gathering so far._

Mintheart beckoned to her with her tail.

Blossompaw nodded and walked over to her.

"Ready to head out?" Mintheart asked.

Blossompaw nodded and followed her mentor, who was walking towards the ravine.

They walked through the trees and finally got to the training hollow.

Blossompaw immediately saw Amberpaw and without thinking first, ran up to her and tackled her playfully.

Amberpaw hissed, annoyed, as to she was hunting a mouse.

They both heard a scuffling noise and turned to see the mouse run away.

"Hey! I would've caught that mouse if it wasn't for you!" Amberpaw scolded.

"Sorry Amberpaw! I was just so excited for the gathering tonight!" Blossompaw said, looking down at her paws.

Amberpaw turned away, facing her annoyed mentor, Ravenpelt.

"Amberpaw! You should have caught that mouse! Do you want to become a warrior?" Ravenpelt scolded Amberpaw.

Amberpaw quivered in fear. "Yes, Ravenpelt… I do!" Amberpaw said, trying to sound way more confident then she actually felt.

Ravenpelt looked down at his apprentice. "Then start acting like you want it! You have to be able to catch a mouse if you want to be a warrior! How are you going to feed the clan if there's not enough fresh-kill? There's one answer: YOU DON'T! Have I made myself clear?!"

"Y-yes R-R-Ravenpelt…" Amberpaw stuttered.

Blossompaw saw this argument. _Ravenpelt is so mean to Amberpaw! I must do something!_

"Don't talk to my friend like that! She doesn't deserve this!" Blossompaw yelled.

Amberpaw looked away from her, and down at her paws. "You're right, Blossompaw… You deserve this!"

Blossompaw stared at Amberpaw in shock. _She didn't actually mean that… did her?_ "But we're best friends! Aren't we?"

Before Amberpaw could reply, Mintheart walked up to Blossompaw, resting her tail on her shoulder. "You guys can work this out later. "C'mon Blossompaw, today I want to show you a few attack moves!" Mintheart beckoned her tail for them to go to the furthest corner away from Amberpaw and Ravenpelt.

 _Why is Amberpaw so mad at me? It was an honest mistake?_ Blossompaw wondered. She pushed that thought to the back of her head and started wondering what the gathering is going to be like tonight. That is… If she will go…

Mintheart cleared her throat and Blossompaw focused her attention back on training.

After they were finished training, they walked back to camp and through the ravine.

Mintheart looked at Blossompaw. "Feed the elders then get some fresh-kill for yourself. You've trained well today. I'll mention that to Bramblestar. Maybe he will let you go to the gathering."

Blossompaw looked at her with confusion

"Don't think I haven't noticed that you were drifting off at training!" Mintheart said, amused.

Blossompaw looked down at her paws a little embarrassed. She kicked a small rock and Mintheart smirked.

With that done, Blossompaw quickly ran over to the fresh-kill pile and took a squirrel. She looked back and realized Mintheart was still watching her so she ran with the squirrel in her mouth over to Hawkpaw and Oakpaw.


	4. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been writing. I've been so busy. I will probably not be posting every Saturday like I said I would. I am trying to post once a week though…**

 **Let's get into the story now!**

Chapter two

"Blossompaw!"

Blossompaw turned around to find the deputy, Squirrelflight coming towards her. She looked at her brother, Hawkpaw and his friend, Oakpaw. They shrugged and turned back to Squirrelflight, who was standing in front of Blossompaw now.

"Yes?" Blossompaw asked. She looked up at Squirrelflight, who smiled.

"Bramblestar wanted me to tell you that he wants you to go to the gathering" Squirrelflight said.

Blossompaw shivered with excitement. "When are we going?' Blossompaw said, her voice shaking with excitement.

Squirrelflight purred with amusement. "Not for a little bit. You still have time to finish your fresh-kill and rest before it's time."

Blossompaw smiled and nodded.

Then Squirrelflight turned around and waved her tail, walking towards the leaders den.

She turned back to Hawkpaw and Oakpaw. "I was really hoping that I got to go to the gathering!"

Hawkpaw smiled. "We know… You mentioned the gathering at least ten times today… Why are you so excited anyway?"

"Is there a reason _not_ to be excited? It's just fun seeing other clans and hearing what the other leaders have to say!" Blossompaw said.

The two toms shrugged and continued eating their fresh-kill.

Blossompaw gave them a long look then she finished her fresh-kill. She gave them a small flick of her tail as to say goodbye then walked off.

She walked across the clearing and into the apprentices den. Blossompaw walked over to the back of the den and laid down on her moss. Shortly after, she fell asleep.

She then woke because someone was prodding her in the shoulder. She moaned and opened her eyes to find Oakpaw standing over her.

"Hi, Blossompaw! It's time for the gathering! Squirrelflight asked if I could wake you up. You should probably eat something before we go" Oakpaw said.

"You're going too?" Blossompaw asked.

Oakpaw nodded. He then looked down at his paws. "Do you… um… want to share a piece of fresh-kill?"

Blossompaw looked at Oakpaw, surprised. "Sure…"

Oakpaw sighed with relief.

Blossompaw didn't know why he did that though.

"How about you wake up a little more and I'll meet you at the rock by the entrance" Oakpaw said.

Blossompaw smiled and nodded.

Oakpaw rushed out of the apprentices den over to the fresh-kill pile taking a fairly large sparrow.

Blossompaw watched him leave. She then sat up and stretched. She yawned and walked over to the rock.

As Oakpaw promised, he was by the rock.

Blossompaw walked over to Oakpaw. "HI! Is Hawkpaw coming to the gathering also?"

Oakpaw shook his head. He could not answer because he had the Sparrow in his mouth.

Blossompaw smiled and jumped on the rock and Oakpaw followed her, still holding the bird in his mouth.

Oakpaw set the bird down and pushed it toward Blossompaw for the first bite.

Blossompaw smiled and took a small, dainty bite.

Oakpaw smiled a took a bite.

This went on in silence for a few minutes. Then Blossompaw broke the silence.

"What are you most excited for in the gathering?" Blossompaw asked.

Oakpaw thought for a minute. "Probably ShadowClan's leader, Rowanstar, to speak. He always has something to say…"

Blossompaw laughed. "Yeah."

The two cats continued to share thought about the gathering. Then Bramblestar yowled for all the cats that are going to the gathering to gather under the high rock.

Blossompaw looked excitedly at Oakpaw. They both jumped down to the ground and raced over to Bramblestar, bumping into him in the process. They both fell to the ground and looked up at Bramblestar.

Blossompaw was so relieved to see amusement in his eyes instead of anger.

"You two must be excited…" Bramblestar said.

Blossompaw blushed and nodded, steping back.

Bramblestar rolled his eyes and then moved on the addressing the clan.

At the gathering.

Blossompaw raced next to Oakpaw. Blossompaw stopped. Oakpaw skidded to a halt and looked at her with confusion.

Blossompaw pointed her tail at the line to cross the tree to get onto the island.

Oakpaw nodded, realizing that they were in line. WindClan's last warrior finally crossed the tree trunk and Bramblestar stepped on.

Finally Blossompaw and Oakpaw crossed. They headed toward the meeting place and then Blossompaw saw the thorny bushed that surrounded the meeting area. She ducked under a bushy feeling the sharp thorns pierce her skin. She bit her tongue so she didn't yowl in pain. She gritted her teeth and quickly tore herself free from the bushes.

Oakpaw stared at her, amused. He quickly darted under the bush and came out the other end leaving Blossompaw speechless.

 _How could he get through without a single scratch and I ended up looking like a piece of bark that a cat sharpened their claws on?!_ Blossompaw wondered.

She shook that thought from her head and fell into step with Oakpaw.

They sat near the back of the crowd and then she heard a yowl as the four leaders jumped onto the tree.

She looked at the RiverClan leader, Mistystar. Her fur glowed in the moon light. _She really did look like Bluestar_ Blossompaw thought. She moved her attention to the WindClan leader, Onestar. He was sitting a little higher then Mistystar, his amber eyes lit with pride and wisdom. _He's ought to be the oldest leader here_ she guessed. She moved to Rowenstar, the ShadowClan deputy. She looked at him. She flinched. _Why do ShadowClan cats have to be intimidating?_

She looked at the bottom of the bid oak tree to see the four deputies sitting neatly next to each other, their heads tilted high.

She looked at Oakpaw and shivered in excitement. Oakpaw looked back and smiled.

Blossompaw turned back towards the leaders when she heard a yowl. She looked at Bramblestar who had made the sound and waited for him to start speaking.

"Mistystar, would you like to go first?" Bramblestar asked the silver she-cat once every cat was quiet.

Mistystar shot Bramblestar a smile then nodded. "Sure, Bramblestar. Prey is running good in Riverclan. Although, it is getting cold and the river will be freezing up soon," Mistystar started.

Blossompaw could have sworn she saw a look of worry in the she-cats eyes but it was so fast , Blossompaw couldn't be sure.

"Two kits became apprentices, Rainpaw and Willowpaw." Mistystar paused so the cats could chant the new apprentices name.

When they became quiet again, Mistystar flicked her tail to Onestar as a signal that it was his turn and that she had nothing else to share.

The Windclan leader shared how his clan was and then he nodded towards Bramblestar.

Bramblestar nodded and back and opened his mouth to speak. Before words came out of his mouth, she heard an eerie yowl. She looked around and sure enough, every cat heard it. A few gasps came from the back of the crowd.

Blossompaw wondered what it was.

Then the cats that gasped stepped back, allowing the crowd to see.

Blossompaw stared in horror at the sight.

She walked towards the scene and sure enough there it was.

Mintheart, her mentor, laying on the ground, dead.


End file.
